


so dirty that it just ain't right

by dickaeopolis (dicaeopolis)



Series: sugary [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Overstimulation, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, oh no, title from the She Wants Revenge song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/pseuds/dickaeopolis
Summary: tendou's filthy.suga doesn't mind obliging him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sweats,,,, i was watching the new episode and thinking about how tendou is just The Worst and 500 words later here we are

“God, you’re filthy.”

The words ooze from Suga’s mouth, slow and sweet as molasses. Tendou whines, and the sound twists around the gag in his mouth. He can’t see a thing through the blindfold, but the smile in Suga’s voice is audible as he continues,

“You haven’t stopped drooling for fifteen minutes, you know.” 

For emphasis, a finger dips into the saliva dribbling down Tendou’s chest, trails up to slide up his neck and rest under his chin. Tendou is stretched taut and vulnerable - hands cuffed to the headboard above him, legs bound spread-eagle to the bedposts, and Suga settled comfortably between them. He's utterly defenseless.

“And you like it, hmm?”

Fuck.

Tendou shudders. Suga is right, and he  _ knows _ it, judging by the smugness in his light chuckles. Tendou is  _ helpless, _ quivering and boneless under Suga’s deft touches, reduced to nothing but a mess of dripping saliva and hot, throbbing arousal-

“You liked that too, didn’t you,” Suga muses. “Should I be nice?”

His hand, still sticky with Tendou’s drool, slides down between Tendou’s legs - rests on the dial on the base of the vibrator buried deep inside him, where its butterfly-light buzz has been humming torturously against Tendou’s sweet spot.

Tendou’s hips spasm up. “Yes - fuckin’  _ please, _ I can’t take much more-” he begs, only it’s garbled and wordless around the gag, and more spit drips down his chin.

Suga seems to get the idea, though. He hums a little, presses the vibrator in a little deeper. “Well, if you insist.”

With a quick jerk of his wrist, he turns it up as high as it can go.

Tendou cries out.

It’s fuckin’  _ unbearable _ \- Suga’s been teasing him for so long, he’s raw with oversensitivity, and he can’t  _ take _ it, he’s moaning loud and shameless around his gag, wrists raw from yanking at his cuffs. Suga’s lips are wrapping around hish nipple and sucking hard, Suga’s fingers are pressing and rubbing against his clit, and those  _ damn _ vibrations are rippling through him-

He shakes apart as he comes, twitching and whimpering against Suga’s chest. Suga, thankfully, switches the vibrator off as soon as Tendou is done. He leaves the thing in, though, and Tendou can feel him sit back on his heels and watch him shiver through the aftershocks, then collapse into a puddle of jelly under him.

Suga’s hand smooths idly up Tendou’s inner thigh, and Tendou makes a quiet noise. Goosebumps spring up along his skin as Suga’s fingertips find their way into the crook of his thigh and stroke gentle circles there.

“You’re so sensitive,” Suga observes.

Tendou goes rigid.

“Makes me curious,” Suga continues. “About how much you can take.”

His voice is  _ wicked. _

_ No no no no NO- _

The vibrator clicks up to its first level - gentle, tickly, and so devilish it’s nearly painful against Tendou’s overstimulated walls.

Tendou screams.

_ The End _


End file.
